Le deuxième cadeau de Noël
by joelle-sama
Summary: Aramis offre à Athos un cadeau de Noël plutôt unique.


Une fic de Noël écrite par moi et Citosol!

**Le deuxième cadeau de Noël **

_Un an plus tard..._

La porte de la demeure d'Aramis s'ouvrit bruyamment et se referma aussitôt, laissant pénétrer deux mousquetaires assoiffés de baisers. Les chaudes capes doublées et les feutres enneigés furent rapidement jetés sur le sol sans que leurs bouches ne se quittent. Puis, en riant, ils se séparèrent un moment afin d'allumer une lampe : malgré qu'il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'obscurité avait déjà commencé à assombrir les maisons.

Lorsque la flamme dansa au bout de la bougie et illumina la pièce où ils étaient - la cuisine-, Athos poussa Aramis dos contre la porte avant d'attaquer son cou avec ses lèvres.

"Vous rendez-vous compte? Vingt-quatre heures de congé...juste pour vous et moi..."

Aramis rit doucement. "Je n'ose imaginer ce que nous ferons de tout ce temps!" Elle prit la tête de l'homme entre ses mains et plaqua son front contre le sien.

"Vous avez besoin que je vous détaille le plan de guerre? » fit-il en se mettant à dégrafer le pourpoint de sa compagne après avoir retiré le sien. « D'abord, je vous prendrai dans mes bras et nous monterons à l'étage...puis j'enlèverai vos vêtements un à un...et je ferai de même avec les miens...ensuite je vous ferai l'amour pendant environ quinze minutes, pour faire baisser la pression, puis je-"

Elle rit à gorge déployée lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière phrase de son amant, mais reprit rapidement un air sérieux.

"Non..." Comme un serpent, elle se faufila hors de ses bras. Athos ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce geste qu'il en resta coi.

"Non," répéta-t-elle, cette fois avec un sourire espiègle. "Ce soir, c'est Noël...et je vous ai préparé un cadeau pour cette occasion."

Il lui retourna le sourire et se rapprocha d'elle en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Un cadeau?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse. "Alors, assoyez-vous ici...et laissez-moi faire, d'accord?"

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus impies, sachant très bien que l'imagination d'Aramis n'avait que peu de bornes, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être inventive au lit…

Laissant Athos assis à la table de la cuisine, elle revint au bout d'un court moment, cachant un objet derrière son dos.

« Fermez les yeux, » demanda-t-elle, coquine.

Athos s'exécuta sans s'opposer. Elle s'approcha derrière lui et, avec l'aide d'un foulard, lui banda les yeux. « C'est une surprise, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de passer furtivement sa langue sur son lobe. Il en frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il tentait de supprimer un énorme sourire.

« J'ai réalisé, ces derniers jours, qu'il y avait une part de moi que vous n'aviez jamais vue… » poursuivit-elle. Lui prenant la main, elle l'enjoignit à se lever et à la suivre.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Athos. « Pourtant…nous avons couché ensemble plus d'une fois…je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'y a aucune parcelle de votre peau qui n'a pas été couverte de baisers ! »

Elle rit encore en l'entraînant à l'étage. Arrivés dans la chambre, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit, l'invitant à se caler contre les oreillers. Il s'y installa confortablement et, nonchalamment, passa les mains derrière sa tête.

« Attendez-moi encore un peu! » dit-elle.

Athos, aveuglé par le foulard, n'entendit que le son de tissus frottant l'un contre l'autre, ou qui tombaient sur le sol – de toute évidence, Aramis changeait de vêtements. Il roucoula joyeusement, curieux et impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle avait en réserve.

« Je peux voir, maintenant ? »

« Non, pas encore ! »

L'homme sentit bientôt le matelas du lit bouger, signe qu'elle y était montée à son tour. Il ne bougea pas mais frémit lorsqu'il la sentit s'asseoir sur son bassin. En percevant le tissu de son nouveau vêtement effleurer ses mains, il devina qu'elle portait maintenant une robe. S'ensuivit une série de gémissements satisfaits quand elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et qu'il répondit à ses baisers avec la même ardeur.

« M'avez-vous déjà vue vêtue d'une robe ? »

« Bien sûr, » fit-il entre deux baisers. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas du merveilleux présent que vous m'avez offert à l'occasion d- Hé ! Mais que faites-vous ? Détachez-moi ! »

En effet, pendant qu'elle l'avait distrait avec des paroles et de chauds baisers, Aramis en avait profité pour attacher solidement les deux mains d'Athos aux montants du lit.

"D'accord…" fit-elle en lui enlevant le foulard sur les yeux.

« Non, pas ça ! » grogna-t-il, néanmoins amusé, en désignant ses deux poignets liés. Toutefois, son « déplaisir » fut de courte durée lorsqu'il détailla la robe dans laquelle elle s'était glissée. Elle lui rappelait celle que portait Milady lorsqu'elle avait paru aux côtés du faux roi : une robe de couleur sombre, très ajustée, et qui mettait terriblement en valeur un délicieux décolleté…

Aramis s'approcha de lui, pressant presque sa poitrine contre son visage, se délectant de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau si sensible à cet endroit. « Monsieur Athos…pour votre anniversaire, je me suis offerte à vous pour la première fois…Mais aujourd'hui, en cette veille de Noël, j'ai pensé vous offrir quelque chose de très spécial…Quelque chose que peu de femmes veulent offrir… »

Devinant parfaitement ses intentions perverses, c'est avec une voix langoureuse qu'Athos lui répondit. « Avec vous, madame, il est impossible de ne pas sombrer dans le péché… »

Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler. Il allait se pencher vers l'avant pour les goûter de nouveau quand elle dévia promptement la tête vers son oreille gauche. "Pas si vite, monsieur le mousquetaire..." murmura-t-elle en repassant sensuellement la langue sur son lobe.

"Aramis..." soupira Athos, déjà enivré par les caresses de sa compagne.

Contente de voir qu'elle le faisait déjà fondre, elle laissa sa langue parcourir le chemin entre son oreille et son cou, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour défaire le col de sa chemise. Sa bouche dégusta ensuite la délicate peau située au bas de sa gorge, tout juste à la jonction des deux clavicules, ce geste le faisant trembler d'excitation.

"Aramis..." souffla-t-il encore en fermant les yeux pour un instant.

Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation de pur délice lorsqu'elle planta doucement ses dents dans la peau de sa gorge. Il voulu se pencher pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné mais, attaché dans cette position, et de la façon dont elle était placée, c'était plutôt impossible. Cette incapacité de bouger lui faisait déjà perdre la tête…

Avec un seul doigt, Aramis, enjouée, tira sur les cordes de la chemise de l'homme, révélant la moitié de son torse. Ses mains plongèrent aussitôt sous le tissu, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau moite, ainsi que le découpé parfait de ses muscles. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant pour admirer son travail avant de pincer légèrement ses mamelons.

Athos émit un grognement appréciatif, signe évident qu'il aimait la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Il essaya de bouger son bassin afin de la forcer à s'asseoir directement sur son entrejambe, mais, ricanant, Aramis ignora intentionnellement cette part de lui. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais toutefois amusé.

"Vous devez dire 's'il-vous-plaît'..." La voix d'Aramis n'était plus qu'un souffle chaud glissant sur son épiderme.

"Pardieu, Aramis...vous voulez me rendre fou..." se plaignit-il en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

"Je vous ai demandé de dire 's'il-vous-plaît,'" répéta la jeune femme avant de replanter ses dents dans l'épaule de l'homme.

Athos tira sur ses liens avec toute sa force, tentant de s'en extirper et de se libérer, afin d'empoigner sa compagne et de la placer exactement là où il voulait qu'elle soit. Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence que sa belle Aramis savait parfaitement comment réaliser des nœuds efficaces; il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à moins de la part de cette séduisante mousquetaire.

"S'il-vous-plaît…" s'entendit-il implorer entre ses dents serrées, tout en lui dédiant un regard plein d'impiété, espérant qu'elle le touche enfin.

"Trop tard…" Aramis chantonna en déposant un long baiser sur son torse. Elle prit bien soin d'éviter tout contact, si minime soit-il, avec la protubérance grandissante entre les jambes de l'homme.

"Vous allez payer pour ça, vous le savez…" chuchota-t-il avec un petit gloussement, exprimant ainsi par cette seule phrase toute l'impatience, le désir et l'excitation qu'il éprouvait.

"Mais je l'espère bien!…" rétorqua-t-elle en remettant sa langue à l'œuvre, la laissant glisser tout au bas de son abdomen. Athos, comme en pleine extase, leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit les lèvres pour taire ses plaintes: son érection, négligée par le manque de contact, le faisait déjà souffrir.

Un soudain gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il baissait le regard; Entre les dents d'Aramis se trouvait la cordelette de sa culotte, laquelle elle tirait avec amusement.

« Aramis…s'il-vous-plaît…je vous en prie! »

Elle recracha la corde dans un geste plaisantin, réjouie de le voir peu à peu perdre le contrôle. « Vraiment?...Mais que ne dit-on pas déjà, à ce propos? » Se tapotant le menton, elle fit feinte de réfléchir avant de continuer. « Les dames d'abord? »

Comme un chat, elle arqua le dos et recula légèrement, passant son visage juste au dessus de la bosse entre les jambes d'Athos. En se relevant, elle ôta sa robe dans un geste fluide, ne se laissant vêtue que de son corset et de son jupon. Regardant malicieusement son amant de haut, elle se mit ensuite à remonter le long de son corps…Mais au lieu de s'asseoir sur le haut de ses cuisses, comme il l'aurait désiré, elle monta encore plus haut, forçant l'homme à se caler, voir à se coucher complètement, jusqu'à ce que ses deux genoux soient placés de chaque côtés de sa tête.

Avec un rictus et un gloussement complètement vicieux, Aramis l'invita silencieusement à la faire jouir en relevant son jupon.

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Athos en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme, après avoir porté un bref coup d'oeil sous son vêtement. « Vous ne portez rien, sous ce jupon… »

Toujours sans un mot, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'Aramis et sentit les genoux de la jeune femme trembler lorsqu'il passa lascivement sa langue sur son sexe. Un demi-sourire apparu sur les lèvres entrouvertes du mousquetaire : il savait qu'il était maintenant celui qui détenait le contrôle de la situation, et il était impatient d'utiliser son nouveau pouvoir, même si de laisser Aramis avoir le dessus sur lui était des plus excitant. De son côté, la jeune femme avait abandonné le jupon qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts pour les glisser et les entortiller dans la chevelure de jais de son amoureux, lui conférant, par cette position, un meilleur accès à son intimité.

« Oh oui, Athos…continuez comme ça…Aaahhh... » parvint-elle à exprimer entre deux soupirs.

Aramis avait découvert les talents d'Athos au lit dès la première fois où elle s'était donnée à lui, le jour de son anniversaire, même si elle avait toujours suspecté qu'il devait être un amant passionné et imaginatif. Les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'ils paraissent…Les êtres silencieux comme Athos étaient très pensifs, et elle fut bien aise d'apprendre que de profonds et puissants sentiments pour elle se cachaient derrière une surface apparemment calme.

Une vague de chaleur envahit son bas-ventre, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité : La langue d'Athos frottait doucement, mais sans s'arrêter, ce point précis qui, manipulé de cette façon, la transporterait vers l'extase. Son souffle s'accélérait et devenait plus léger, plus rapide; son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine…Elle sentait les muscles de ses cuisses se raidir instinctivement alors que tout le reste de son corps se concentrait sur ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Elle était si près du but, si près…ses soupirs et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et revenaient chaque fois qu'elle respirait…elle était sur le point d'exploser…elle allait…!

…mais Athos s'arrêta brusquement.

« Athos…Athos, je vous en prie… » se surprit-elle à le solliciter à mi-voix tout en rapprochant frénétiquement son sexe du visage de l'homme, ses doigts douloureusement enroulés autour des siens.

« Je veux que vous détachiez mes mains d'abord, » ordonna Athos d'une voix rauque.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle, les plongeant dans le magnifique bleu de ceux d'Aramis, sachant pertinemment combien elle pouvait lire dans son regard tout le désir et la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se mit à sourire malicieusement. « Ce n'est que justice… »

Elle se rétracta en reculant. Athos était tout sourire, impatient d'être délivré et de pouvoir utiliser tous ses membres sur elle. Les montants du lit et les cordes se mirent à craquer lorsqu'il tira fortement dessus pour se remettre en position assise. Son rictus s'effaça bientôt lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Aramis, au lieu de le délier, glissait tout au bas de son corps.

« Œil pour œil, mon bel ami… » dit-elle alors que, d'une lenteur démente, elle écarta les pans de sa culotte et de son sous-vêtement pour en sortir son membre durci et se mettre à le caresser.

"Espèce de… » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées par le plaisir. Il balança ses hanches au rythme des mains de sa compagne. « Je sais que vous allez me laisser pourrir au bord de l'orgasme!… »

"Mais bien sûr!"

La langue de la blonde se mouvait se long de l'érection d'Athos, de bas en haut, encerclant l'extrémité langoureusement, la mordillant avec douceur, avant de retourner vers le bas. Au travers de son vêtement, elle lui mordit aussi l'intérieur des cuisses, le faisait aussitôt écarter ses jambes pour lui donner plein accès à son intimité.

Les seuls sons qui brisaient le silence de la chambre étaient le craquement des cordes et les soupirs du sombre mousquetaire. Ce dernier, rusé, ne voulant pas que sa belle n'interrompe son orgasme, ne voulu pas lui faire savoir qu'il s'en approchait.

« Mmmm…oui, continuez comme ça…je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures… »

Elle releva la tête. "N'essayez pas de me berner, Athos…regardez plutôt ceci." Entre deux doigts, elle pinça délicatement le bout de son membre, faisant perler une goutte de son fluide. Il rougit furieusement, un peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte, trahi par son propre corps.

"Menteur..." le taquina Aramis en ricanant. "Je vous parie que vous n'auriez pas résisté un autre cinq minutes…"

Il grogna derrières ses dents serrées tout en la regardant avec intensité. Se relevant sur ses genoux et ses mains, elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et approcha son visage du sien, provoquant chez lui un intense serrement au niveau de son ventre quand leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme, sa langue se frayant obstinément un passage entre ses lèvres rosées. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue, tous deux exprimant leur excitation par de suggestifs gémissements.

Ce fut Aramis qui, à bout de souffle, brisa le baiser, une teinte écarlate colorant maintenant son visage.

« Et maintenant, mon cadeau de Noël :…je vous offre le plus intime de moi-même… »

Bouche bée, Athos retenait son souffle, attendant avec impatience ce qu'Aramis avait préparé pour lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il la sentit frotter son entrejambe contre sa cuisse, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle était son intention.

« Je vous laisse me voir atteindre l'extase…Je vous permets de me regarder alors que je me fais jouir... »

La douleur que le mousquetaire ressentait dans son érection montant d'un cran, tellement son excitation était grande. Athos déglutit fortement. La belle amazone, ses genoux placées de chaque côtés de sa cuisse, se mouvait lascivement le long de sa jambe. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur sa peau blanche et roulèrent entre ses seins alors que, fermant les yeux, elle laissait sa tête retomber légèrement vers l'arrière…

"Ouvrez vos yeux" laissa-t-il tomber dans un souffle. "Je veux voir tout ce qui y passe…"

Elle rougit encore plus, mais obéit volontiers : admirer la beauté sauvage d'Athos ne ferait qu'augmenter son plaisir, pourtant déjà bien alimenté. L'anticipation de savoir s'il pouvait la faire jouir sans qu'il n'utilise ses mains – bien qu'elle était certaine de ce succès – ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage, même si elle aurait aimé le sentir planter ses ongles dans la peau de son derrière pour intensifier le contact entre leurs corps; C'était tellement Athos, d'être si rude et si tendre à la fois…

Les mains d'Aramis s'accrochèrent aux montants du lit pour ne pas perdre équilibre. Elle ajusta son sexe contre lui, tentant d'atteindre par ses frottements "ce point bien précis": en se positionnant ainsi, son visage était directement face à celui d'Athos ; quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient.

Athos étira sa tête vers celle d'Aramis et, sans baisser les yeux, rapprocha aussi leurs bouches, appréciant tous ses soupirs et son souffle chaud couler sur sa peau, attrapant au vol tous les gémissements qu'elle échappait, tout en voyant son plaisir grandir dans le fond de ses yeux.

"Oh, Athos…" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et ses lèvres, se pressant parfois contre celle de l'homme, lui arrachait chaque fois un grondement guttural qui trahissait toute son impatience.

vous pouvez copie-coller le lien pour voir l'image, faite par Citosol:

.

Ses yeux toujours rivés sur les siens, Aramis poursuivait sa dance hypnotique, l'embrassant ici et là et toujours obtenant un baiser fiévreux en réponse.

Athos pouvait entrevoir les mamelons d'Aramis pointer sous le fin tissu de son corset. Comme il aurait voulu les pincer entre ses lèvres ou les encercler de sa langue!...La restriction de mouvements que lui avait imposée la jeune femme le rendait délicieusement frustré; il n'avait cesse de tirer sur les cordes, même s'il comprenait pertinemment la totale inutilité de ce geste, faisant fi de ses poignets qu'il mutilait peu à peu. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était la toucher, la presser sous son corps et lui faire sauvagement l'amour…

Il dut toutefois admettre que la scène qu'il avait devant lui valait tous les sacrifices. Y avait-il en effet quelque chose de plus beau que son Aramis mouvant son corps de la façon la plus pécheresse qui soit, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes qui gémissaient son nom, ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillants de pure luxure?

Soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses paupières. L'excitation d'Athos augmenta encore d'un niveau quand il sentit, malgré son vêtement, sa cuisse devenir humide : Ohmondieu…elle était..complètement mouillée. Alors qu'Aramis accélérait le rythme de ses mouvements, se frottant encore plus intensément contre sa jambe, il sut qu'elle allait bientôt jouir. Plantant ses ongles dans la peau d'Athos, elle renversa brusquement sa tête et poussa un profond gémissement. Il la sentit trembler pour un moment avant qu'elle ne lâche un autre soupir, plus faible cette fois.

Athos dévora sa bouche une fois de plus avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent. Aramis, haletante, déposa son front contre celui d'Athos.

« Détachez-moi, » supplia-t-il encore, doucement. « Aramis…je n'en peux plus… »

Sous ses paupières mi-closes, elle pouvait voir toute la délicieuse souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée. Son corps alourdi de plaisir, elle étira difficilement les bras et détacha sa main droite.

Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré, il l'attrapa et attaqua de ses lèvres le point de jonction entre sa gorge et son épaule, dévorant sa peau de baisers fébriles, passant la langue de son cou vers son oreille.

« Athos…votre autre main… » articula-t-elle faiblement. « Je dois… »

L'homme la fit taire en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa main dans ses cheveux blonds glissa derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer; mais Aramis n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'échapper cette fois, lui donnant totalement accès et permettant à sa langue d'explorer sa bouche à sa guise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Athos la relâcha pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle put terminer sa tâche et dégager son autre main.

Il ne la regarda que brièvement, voyant dans ses prunelles azurs son propre appétit sexuel, avant de la faire rouler sur le dos, la capturant sous son corps, contre le matelas.

« Mon tour, maintenant. »

Elle se retourna prestement sur le ventre. « Prenez-moi par derrière…vous savez que c'est ce que j'aime après l'-aaaahhhhhh ! » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Athos avait relevé son jupon et s'était glissé en elle, la faisant gémir encore plus fort, son sexe humide rendant plus agréable la pénétration. Il s'enfonça en elle quelques fois avant de s'arrêter en poussant un grognement frustré.

« Comment voulez-vous que je résiste même seulement cinq minutes, après cet incroyable pré-duel ? » Il se pencha vers l'avant et déposa un long baiser sur la nuque de son amante.

"Honte à vous, Athos…" répondit-elle d'une voix chaude en se mouvant autour de son érection.

« C'est de votre faute… » grogna-t-il, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser sur le champ.

« Allez…laissez-vous aller…nous pouvons le refaire plus tard… »

Jugeant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison à ce propos, il replongea en elle rapidement, accélérant son rythme et augmentant sa force à chaque poussée, chacune d'elle faisant soupirer Aramis de pure extase. Faufilant une des ses mains sous le corps de la jeune femme, il attrapa ses seins et les massa plus rudement qu'à l'habitude, réalisant combien il n'avait que très peu contrôle sur ses impulsions. Aramis entendit les plaintes d'Athos s'intensifier, devenant de plus en plus bruyantes, avant qu'il ne plante délicatement ses dents dans sa épaule pour étouffer un profond gémissement. Dans un dernier et brusque mouvement de son bassin, il explosa finalement en elle, tout son être criant sa joie d'avoir enfin été délivré de son supplice. D'autres grondements suivirent alors qu'il la pénétra encore quelques fois, plus doucement, plus lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et presse son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme.

« Encore,… » se plaignit-elle, bougeant pour continuer à sentir son membre glisser en elle. Par contre, il se retira, ce geste la faisant bouder avec amusement.

A bout de souffle, Athos se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle. « Me laissez-vous…quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle ? »

« Non. »

« Vous êtes difficile à satisfaire…vous le saviez ? »

« Mmmm? Peut-être que la prochaine fois, nous devrions inviter Porthos, pour qu'il puisse terminer votre travail ? Ou Rochefort ? Tiens, je crois que j'aimerais bien Rochefort… »

Attrapant ses bras blancs, il l'attira jalousement contre son torse. « Pas question. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager… » fit-il, moqueur.

Elle rit avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de l'embrasser goulûment….quoiqu'une part de son esprit pervers songea qu'il serait des plus enivrant de se retrouver coincée entre deux hommes aux cheveux sombres…

Fin?...


End file.
